


Couples Day Out

by sadblvckkgirl



Category: B.A.P, Best Absolute Perfect
Genre: Begging, Cute, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Spanking, date, dd/lg, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadblvckkgirl/pseuds/sadblvckkgirl
Summary: Bang Yongguk and Y/n have a cute date full of fluff and joy at the park, but the day ends with a little something smuttier.





	1. Chapter 1- In which she is loved and appeased...

Yongguk smiled down at you as you giggled at his joke while sipping at your milkshake. Today was one of the few day where he didn't have to go to practice, giving you and him some free time to do whatever you wanted to.

You glanced outside and saw that it was still sunny. You smiled brightly and turned to him.

“Can we go to the park? Pretty please Oppa~” You begged with a pout.

“Fine, fine.” He said with an eye roll. He then packed up the remainder of you meal and walked to the car with you in tow. The drive consisted of you both singing and rapping along to B.A.P songs. You glared at him playfully as he showed off when rapping his and Zelo’s lines in ‘Crash’.

“Gaseumi gojangnan get cheoreom, nan sarange buri nago!” You sang loudly, laughing as he sang with you, his voice breaking a couple of times as he tried to sing at your pitch. 

You both finally arrived at the park and you were happy to see that it was empty. You jumped out of the car and immediately ran to the swings. Bang walked at a slower pace and laughed at the sight of you kicking you legs haphazardly with a frustrated frown on your face.

“How do you not know how to use a swing?” He asks, laughing at your glare.

“Its hard for us vertically challenged people you know!” You yell, trying more to kick.

“It has nothing to do with your height and everything to do with your brain.” He said, poking at your forehead. You gasped, offended and snap your teeth at his fingers, to which he laughs at. 

“You're a horrible boyfriend.” You say with a pout and place you feet on the ground, stopping all movement.

Yongguk moves forward and presses his forehead against yours, and your heart pounds in your chest like its the first time all over again.

“And what can this bad boyfriend do to make it up to you, huh?” He asks, his warm, fresh breath fanning over your lips.

You smile and peck his lips sweetly.

“You can push me.” You reply with a bright smile.

He laughs and moves behind you and starts to push. “Anything to keep my baby happy.” He says as you scream and giggle with joy.

You both have fun around the park for a while, swinging, sliding, spinning on the merry go round, playing a quick round of hide and go seek, but then it get dark and you head back to the car.

You shut the door behind you and pull on your seat belt. You sigh and smile at Bang who is staring at you intently. You raise an eyebrow at him and he smirks at you.

“Y/n, take off your panties.” He commands, still smirking in your direction.

You balk and stare at him, then stutter an answer.

“B-But were in a park-”, You stutter but get interrupted. 

“Don’t question daddy. You know better than that. Do it now.” He said, his voice hard and coated with lust.

You hesitate for a second, then reach down under your skirt and peel off your panties that are already moist from the way Yongguk is acting. He smirks and holds a hand out for them. You give them to him blushing and he stuffs them into his pocket.

He starts the car and starts to drive you both back home.

You think it’s over and sigh in what you like to believe is relief, but deep down, you know is disappointment, but then he says to you;

“Y/n, touch yourself.”

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2- In which she gets rubbed and teased...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ensues in the car, resulting in moaning and whining. Y/n has to do a little begging to get what she wants though...

He starts the car and starts to drive you both back home.

You think it’s over and sigh in what you like to believe is relief, but deep down, you know is disappointment, but then he says to you;

“Y/n, touch yourself.”

~~~~

You stare at Bang in shock at his command. Both his hands remained on the steering wheel and he smirked at you from the corner of his eye. You felt a shudder going down your spine at the command, and you could feel yourself get wet, your juices sliding down your cunt unto your skirt.

“Daddy, what if someone sees?” You whimper, looking around at the cars that drove with yours outside. The windows weren't very tinted and you'd die if someone actually saw you touching yourself.

“I don't care. Spread your legs and touch yourself for me, now.” He commanded. 

You sighed and did as he said reluctantly, spreading your legs as far as your could on the chair. He reached over and pulled your skirt up so he could see your dripping cunt and he smiled at the sight while you blushed like a school girl. He took a second to rub his thumb over your labia, making you shudder, then he moved to your clit. You let our a stream of moans as he pulled back the hood of your clit and rubbed at the little sensitive nub. Your hips automatically began to raise into the air, searching for more pleasure. Yongguk stopped making you whine and look at him pleadingly.

“More, daddy.” You said, biting your bottom lip.

“Sorry baby girl. I gotta have both hands on the wheel. Why don't you take over?” He asked, smirking at you. 

You hesitated for a moment, then moved your hand to your waiting cunt. You started to trace your middle finger around your sopping wet hole, moaning at the sensation. You moved your finger to your clit and began to lightly brush against it, teasing yourself, but mostly teasing your Daddy who was watching you intensely from the corner of his eye. 

“Fuck!” You curse as you thrust a finger into your pussy and begin to move it i and out, making squelching noises. The scent of your musk fills the car and Yongguk moves his hand to his pants to adjust himself.

You continue to move between fingering your cunt and rubbing and pinching at your clit, and you moan loudly in bliss at the feeling.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy.” You moan, hips gyrating along with your sticky hand.

Your back begins to arch and your at your limit, and the car comes to a stop in front of you and Bangs home.

“Stop.” He commands.

Your hand immediately stops moving and you whine and frown at your boyfriend.

“Come on! I was so close Daddy.” You whine, pulling your skirt down angrily. 

He laughs and opens his door. He steps out and shuts it, then goes round to your side and opens your door. You glare up at him and step out of the car. You gasp when he grabs you and pins you against the car door on your stomach. You whimper in confusion. He simply lifts your skirt and delivers five hard smacks against your bottom, each one making you yelp and struggle against his hold. He pins your hands against your back and trails his free hand down between your thighs. He roughly pushes them apart and you whimper, your cheek pressed against the top of the car. He snickers and trails a finger on your slit, spreading your wetness. You shudder and moan as he starts to finger you gently, his much longer fingers reaching parts you could never.

“You should know by now that only Daddy gets to make you come.” He whispers into your ear, then lets you go. 

You hastily pull your skirt down and turn to speak to him only to see that he's at the front door of the house. You follow after him and enter the house. You shut the door and walk into the kitchen where he leaned against the counter eating an apple casually. You raised an eyebrow and gave him a ‘wtf’ look. He smirked at you and shrugged and continued to eat his apple.

“Daddy, are you really gonna make me say it?” You asked, pouting at him and slumping your shoulder in frustration. He laughs and nods.

“Fine. Can you please fuck me?” You ask, walking up to him. You stand in front of him with a hopefully smile. He scoffs and rolls his eyes.

“You obviously don't want it.” He says, taking another bite outta his apple.

“No no... Daddy, I want you to fuck me till all I can say is your name. I wanna feel you for the next week. I want it to hurt. Please daddy, hurt me? Fuck me.” You begged, slithering your arms up to his shoulder and moving your lips towards his. 

Bang stared down at you intensely for a moment, then he dropped his apple and slammed his lips into yours. You smiled, knowing you were gonna get just what you asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. Leave a Kudos as thanks please! -Sultana


End file.
